totaldramaxtmxfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah
Noah (The High IQ) was a contestant on Total Drama World Wide. He was placed on the Killer Adventurers, but the teams were merged in Japanese HiJinks. He was voted off in Hassle in the Castle, for breaking up Lindsay and Tyler. Noah moved on to Total Drama Amusement Park. Noah was placed on the Killer Clowns. Noah was voted off in Drama In The Air. Noah advanced to Total Drama High School. Noah was placed on Team Rapid. Noah was the runner-up of the season. Biography Season One In The Big Apple - Part 1, Noah insulted Harold, after Harold shared his knowledge about planes. Noah found a way around Chris' rules and took the stairs to the top, Courtney saw his idea and beat him at it. They lost the reward challenge In The Big Apple - Part 2, Noah was being sarcastic to Sadie. Noah and his team were the first to get across the finish line, but since Ezekiel wasen't with them, the Screaming Travelers won. Noah voted off Sadie, but Ezekiel was voted off instead. Noah said in the confessional that Sadie will go next time and that Ezekiel sorta deserved that. In Boating in Italy, Noah didn't speak much in the episode, but he did put out the fire on the Killer Adventurers boat, after Gwen set it on fire to slow them down. Noah's team won their first challenge. In Yukon Do Better Than That!, Noah insulted Sadie alot during this episode. His team lost the challenge, but instead of voting off Sadie, he voted off Harold, since he asked Noah to. In G'Day Australia, Noah didn't speak alot in this episode. But his team won the challenge, after Lindsay brought the red gem to Chris, even though she had no clue. In El Bullio, Noah was reading a book in the winners compartment with his team. Noah thrown up on by Sadie, after she ate to much. Noah didn't last very long on the bull. He helped Eva out alot in making the Screaming Travelers fall off. His team lost after Eva fell off. In Deep Blue Sea, Noah got thrown up on, like last episode, but this time it was Lindsay, she said she wasen't feeling good. Noah lost his book, after Chris dropped them out of the plane, but didn't seem too bothered by it. Noah only found one key, which electrocuted him. But Tyler won the challenge for the Killer Adventurers. In German Grumps, Noah and his team lost, after Katie threw the challenge, by giving Heather their flag. Noah voted Katie out for doing that, which everyone else did too. In Amazon Drama, Noah called Alejandro a "thief" after he stole the mine car from G'Day Australia, which was crashed during the challenge. Noah fought with Alejandro, Eva and Sadie about which way to go. Noah wanted to go South, but the other three had different paths. Lindsay, LeShawna and Tyler followed Alejandro's path, which turned out to be the right path. Noah's team lost, since Eva, Sadie and himself were not with the team. Eva convinced him to vote off LeShawna, since she would be a threat as Alejandro's alliance member. In Robbery in Paris, Noah was able to sneak pass the guards and kicked Duncan's leg to get the painting, which was stolen by Gwen. Noah and his team won the challenge, after Lindsay stole the painting from Heather. In Japanese HiJinks, Noah was in the winners compartment with his teammates, discussing strategy as Eva stated they should be talking about in the last episode. Chris calls them to come to the diner compartment, and announces they have made it to merge, and announces another surprise, which Noah interupts him saying "A contestant comes back blah-blah-blah". Chris continues on with announces LeShawna is back. Noah made it past the first challenge, but lost the second challenge to Courtney. In Big Ben Diving, Noah was sitting in the commercial compartment with the others, except Courtney who was in the winners compartment. Noah was reading his book. During the challenge, Noah surprisingly did well, but lost the challenge to Eva. Noah used his immunity idol at the ceremony, even though he didn't need to. Noah went with his alliance and voted off Duncan, but Izzy was voted off. In Sweden Ya, Noah was in the commercial compartment with the other contestants, except Eva. Noah was sorta quiet on the plane, mostly talking in the confessional. During the challenge, Noah found out the challenge when Chris gave the second clue, but Heather pushed him down and grabbed the magnifying glass. During the ceremony, Noah was in the final 2 with Duncan, and he got the final barf bag. In Russia Can Be Murder, Noah hardly talked during the episode. During the challenge, he called his costume "School Janitor", which Chris said sucked. He lost the challenge to Gwen, Courtney and LeShawna. Noah voted off Heather, but she used her immunity idol. In Welcome to Hollywood!, Noah was in the commercial cabin with the others, except Gwen, Courtney and LeShawna. When Chris was announcing where they were going, Noah butted in and sarcastically said "Your girlfriend's house?", after Chris explained the challenge and where they were going, he dropped only Noah out of the plane. Noah got Lindsay and Tyler to believe that they both said they wanted to break up with each other, but Tyler didn't believe him, while Lindsay did. Noah's film lost the challenge, since Chris and Chef said it sucked. Noah used his immunity idol to save himself from elimination. In Hassle in the Castle, Noah was sitting in the commercial cabin, everyone was insulting him and ignoring him, since from the last episode. Noah said in the confessional that he needs to win the challenge so he won't be voted off. Noah and the others were left at the castle by Chris and Chef. Noah kept insulting the woman who answered the door, calling her a frizzy haired freak. Noah didn't believe Tyler when he said he saw a ghost, after LeShawna disappeared, he had no choice but to believe him, except Courtney. Noah lost the challenge when the ghost attacked him. Noah was voted off, after the whole thing with Tyler and Lindsay. In The Aftermath: 2, Noah was sitting on the edge of the sofa, since everyone is angry at him about the break up he caused. Noah kept asking for his interview, he finally got impatient and told Lindsay to hurry up. Which made everyone in the audience to "booo" him. Noah said it was just strategy, but everyone still booed him. Close to the end of the aftermath, Noah's secret of being in a secret alliance with Chef was found out and he ran out of the studio and jumped on a CIA jet and said "Total Drama, this isen't over!". In The Aftermath: 3, Noah was scared to go out on stage, since everyone hating on him. Harold came backstage and told him he needed to imbrace it to conquor it. Noah later on came out after thinking what Harold said, but he sat on the edge of the couch. LeShawna felt bad for him and said hi to him. In The Final Season...Maybe, Noah was startled when Gwen and Tyler fell into the aftermath. Noah voted for Tyler to win, but Gwen won instead. Noah was surprised he made it to Season Two, and said he's determind to redeem himself. Season Two In 18 Flags, Noah had his same demeanor face when he was introduced. Noah said in the confessional that he was scared about being in this season, since everyone might still be mad at him. During the challenge, Noah didn't seem to be phased by the ride and was the last one on the ride, with Gwen, but Noah decided to give team captain status to Lindsay, which made her really happy. Noah was placed on the Killer Clowns. In Duncan Tank, Noah was quiet during the episode, still worried about being voted off. Noah said in the confessional that he needed to make an alliance to keep himself in the game. It seemed Izzy and Eva were his alliance members. His team lost the first challenge and Noah was surprisingly safe, while Justin and Eva were in the final two, Eva was voted off. In I Keep On Loggin' You, Noah was still on everyone's bad side. Noah said in the confessional that he was worried since Eva was gone he had only one person in his alliance. At the mess hall, Noah was trying to blend in to avoid being, but Duncan threw food at him and everyone started laughing at him. During the challenge, Noah gave his team the idea of leaning forward to make the log go faster, which worked. Noah's team lost the challenge, and he voted off Ezekiel for slowing down the team. In Ringy Dinks, Noah was quiet in the episode, during the challenge he couldn't hit the strength tester and was out of the challenge, but his team won anyway. In Shark Attack, Noah was asleep in the guys dressing room, Duncan tried to do the old whipe cream nose gag, but Noah punched him, which didn't hurt Duncan at all. During the challenge, Noah was able to knock a few people off, but fell off himself when Izzy's pet snakes attacked him. Noah's team lost and he went with Izzy and voted off Tyler, he and Tyler were in the final two and Noah was given the final cotton candy. Tyler called Noah a "backstabber" before leaving. In Who Wants to be a Heatheraire?, Noah was getting picked on by Duncan, and he was defended by Harold, saying that Noah's trying to be nice again. During the challenge, Noah did really good, but his team lost the challenge, when Courtney answered the last question right. Noah thought he was done for, but it turns out everyone voted off Izzy, but since Izzy changed her name, Izzy's vote and Noah's vote, Alejandro, were the only ones counted and Alejandro took the Cannon of Shame. In Hall of Courtneys, Noah was in the mess hall with the others. When Chris called the, Noah wondered why it was so dark in the hall of mirrors. During the challenge, Noah was able to avoid Chef and win the challenge for his team, by breaking the mirror Mysteria was trapped in. Noah and his team attended the ceremony for the Screaming Preformers to gloat about their winning. In Drama In The Air, Noah was in the guys dressing room, having a nightmare, which Duncan woke him up from. Noah said in the confessional that he will be voted off if his team loses the challenge. During the challenge, Noah landed on the railing of the pool, but fell in it. Noah's team lost the challenge, and Noah voted off Mysteria, but she changed her name after the votes were counted and Noah was voted off since Izzy's vote was the only one counted. Noah took the Cannon of Shame and was shot out of it, crashing into the side of the park and taken away by someone. In TDAP Aftermath: II, Noah was first on a webcam, but then after Owen broke it, because he thought Noah was trapped in it, Noah came to the aftermath. Noah spent most of the episode, back talking Blaineley. Noah said he didn't find the triangle worth talking about. Tyler asked Noah why he said that he was a backstabber, from the night Noah was eliminated, Noah said he was talking about Izzy not him, which Tyler said he was sorry for. After getting annoyed with Owen, Noah went back stage to get some candy to give to Owen and shut him up. Noah picked up the remote to the "Truth or Cattle Prod" and gave it to Bridgette, whom he said thought to keep it. At the end of the aftermath show, Noah said he had a feeling that Blaineley would be back. In Around The Park in Five Minutes, Noah was supporting Duncan, since he thought Sierra was too "stalker-ish" to be supported. Noah told Cody that he should have kept his mouth shut, when Sierra hugged Cody. Noah got annoyed with Owen wondering where the food was, and told him it was somewhere far away from him, which made Owen get up and go look for it. Noah was a little irritated that Sierra won, as he wanted Duncan to win. When getting on the bus, Noah had a hunch that Chris was just taking them to a new location for another season, which they will get tied up to do, which he was right and Noah made it to the new season as well. Season Three In High School, Tick Tock, Let Me Out!, Noah wasn't very happy about being back for another season, saying he knew Chris would drag them back into another season. Noah seemed to have agreed with Justin about Ezekiel lying about being hurt, which turned out to be true. Noah was placed on Team Rapid. Noah and his team built a float of Chris for the challenge and wound up winning the challenge and the deluxe bedroom. Trivia * Noah is the smartest contestant on the show. * It is revealed in G'Day Australia, Noah was born in Australia. * Since Welcome to Hollywood!, Noah has become quite unpopular. * The other pic is Noah in Total Drama Amusement Park * Noah was the last contestant voted off before the merge in Season Two. * In Drama In The Air, Noah is said to be rich. Category:Killer Adventurers Category:Killer Clowns Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Team Rapid Category:Runner-up Contestants